Specimens
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: An alien race kidnaps Starfire and Beast Boy for studies! They also kidnapped the other Titans and turned them over to someone else! How will the Titans get away? No romance between BB and Star. Chapter 7 is up! PG just in case.
1. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership on anybody except the crew of the spaceship (you'll see what I mean soon), except one person (I'm not saying who), and Canerosians, which is a alien race.

* * *

The captain of the Canerosian spaceship spoke into the phone with nervousness. "Um...sir... sorry to bother you again...but...we've been looking over the Titan's biometrics and...well...we were wondering if we could keep two of them...for research purposes. Yes...yes, we could tell you that...well, we were interested in the green one...the one called Beast Boy. We were also interested in Starfire, the Tameranean. Yes...yes...Yes! Thank you, sir!" He hung up. He didn't look much different from a human, except that he had scales on his arms and legs and his eyes were like reptile eyes.  
  
He turned to his crew. "I talked to the boss."  
  
"What did he say?" A tall young female asked. Her eyes were much bigger then everyone else's, and she always wore her hair in a bun (she had blue hair).  
  
He smiled at her. "He said, 'go ahead and study them until your eyes fall out!'"  
  
"Which two are we taking?" The Female asked again.  
  
He smiled at her again (The guy likes her, okay?). "You don't listen very well, do you Fuoconero? The changeling and the Tameranean."  
  
No one noticed, but Fuoconero shuddered after he said Tameranean.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
  
The Titans didn't have any bad guys to deal with that day, so they had a picnic at the park. Starfire was busy looking for the mustard jar while the others did other stuff: BB and Cyborg were cooking their meals (fighting over tofu and meat again), Raven was meditating, and Robin was setting up. She looked up and saw five grayish things. She realized they were coming (very quickly, I might add) towards them! She screamed.  
  
Robin looked at her, saw her pointing up, and saw them. One was coming towards him. He threw a Bird-a-Rang at it, but it absorbed it (literally). It knocked him to the ground and became a cage.  
  
The other titans had the same problem. They all where trapped in cages, but Starfire's and BB's were like balls instead of attaching to the ground. Their cells didn't have bars, either. That was to prevent the knockout gas from getting out. Both Star and BB were unconscious within a few moments. As the other Titans watched in horror, they didn't see the bars of their cages closing until after it happened! They were knocked out, too.

* * *

What are the Canerosians going to do with Star and BB? Why did Fuoconero shudder? Who is "the boss"? Review and find out! 


	2. Under a watchful Eye

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership on anybody except the crew of the spaceship except one person, and Canerosians, which is the alien race.  
  
YAY!!! REVIEWS!!! (I REALLY have to learn not to get so excited!!!)  
  
Winged-the-Raccoon-Dragon: (whistles to avoid having to say if she (you ARE a she, right? If you're a he, sorry) is right) All questions will be answered later. BTW, you called Fuoconero "he". "He" is the female I kept talking about.  
  
DarkXeno: Sorry, I can't answer that, because I'm not sure what you meant.  
  
BBComedygirl: Glad you liked it! I've seen Signs, too (I didn't get inspired by it, though), but I ran and hid throughout most of the movie (I was younger and it scared me!!!)  
  
Nightrider: Can't answer that (you'll find out soon enough!!!)  
  
Wysteria Fox: What does "spiffy" mean? If it's a good thing, thanks.  
  
SoraLoverKH2: Well, here's the chapter, so you don't have to wait anymore (grins in a VERY silly way)  
  
On with the show!

* * *

Starfire woke up in her bed. Not her one in Titan's tower, but her one on Tameran.  
  
'I am on Tameran!' She thought. 'Did those men BRING me to Tameran, or did I dream them?'  
  
She sat up and heard a familiar voice in the next room. It was her mother.  
  
"Mother!" Starfire cried and ran into the room.  
  
"Hello Koriandr! I'm glad to see that you are home, finally."  
  
"How did I end up here? A few moments ago I was captured by some evil men."  
  
Star's mother laughed. "Honey, that was a dream. You decided to come home to visit, possibly to stay. You fell asleep on the way here, though, so you had a few dreams. In fact, you came to us asleep."  
  
Star was a little confused. First of all, her mother NEVER greeted her calling her "Koriandr". She ALLWAYS greeted her as "Starfire" or "Honey" or, on rare occasions, "Star". She never said Koriandr unless she was scolding her (kind of like "the middle name").  
  
Second, her mother didn't talk like that. She talked in a way that Star couldn't describe, but this DEFINATLEY wasn't it!  
  
Third, Starfire NEVER would even CONSIDER leaving the Titans unless there was a catastrophe.  
  
Something was weird. Star couldn't put her finger on it, so she just enjoyed her time with family.

* * *

Fuoconero was watching the Tameranean girl wander around in the simulator set to look like Tameran when the Captain came in. He smiled at Fuoconero and said, "You made this program, didn't you?"  
  
Fuoconero nodded. 'Will he ever go away?' She REALLY didn't like the way he looked at her, not to mention he was reminding her that she was responsible for this. She was feeling guilty enough about the kidnapping of the changeling, but kidnapping the TAMERANEAN was out of line!  
  
"Well, you did a good job. She is convinced that she is on her home planet. Now, we just have to wait and see how long it takes for her to realize she's not actually on Tameran."  
  
"Why are we doing this? I forgot." Fuoconero lied. She wanted to convince herself once again that the Tameranean wouldn't get hurt.  
  
He smirked. "We want to see how smart Tameraneans are. Who knows? We might discover something about how they work their powers. We also might---"  
  
Fuoconero interrupted, "Where's the changeling? What are we doing with him again?"  
  
The captain shook his head. "You forget everything, don't you? We're interrogating him to see if he is willing to tell us about his powers, or if we will have to force him."  
  
"What happens if he doesn't tell us either way?" Fuoconero persisted.  
  
"You don't quit, do you?" The captain said, smiling. "We dissect him."  
  
Fuoconero got a REALLY sick feeling to her stomach.  
  
"Can we go check on him? See if he's awake?" Fuoconero asked.  
  
The Captain smiled once again (remember, he likes her) and said, "Sure. I came in here to see if you wanted to see him. He's waking up."  
  
'I want to see what you've done to him!' Fuoconero thought as she followed the captain to the changeling.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up in a white room. It was TOTALLY white except for one side, the one he was facing, had a glass panel. The panel revealed a room where two odd-looking creatures (one male, one female) where and it had all sorts of buttons and switches and lights and monitors and the walls.  
  
'Is this a cage or the Enterprise?' BB thought as he walked over to the glass panel. He could hear them.  
  
The male one said, "Ah, it's coming towards us." He said it in a way that made it seem like BB was a baby.  
  
That ticked BB off. "Listen, buddy," He yelled, "Let me go or suffer the consequences!!!"  
  
The man laughed. The woman---she looked more like a teenage girl---looked at him sympathetically, but hid her sympathy when the man turned to look at her and said, "Look, Fuoconero, it can speak!" Then he began to laugh.  
  
Fuoconero looked disgusted. BB was more ticked then ever. He ran up to the glass and turned into a gorilla. He tried to hit the glass, but it was like rubber, but tougher. It merely threw him against the other wall, returning him to his human form. That HURT!!!  
  
The man said, "You see, changeling, you can't escape."  
  
"What do you want?" BB demanded.  
  
The man laughed. Fuoconero looked unhappy as she said, "Um, changeling..."  
  
"My...name...is...BEAST BOY!!!" BB yelled, sick of them calling him Changeling.  
  
"Yeah, right (A.N. that was NOT sarcastic). Anyways, um, we want to know more about your powers."  
  
"Huh?" BB was confused.  
  
The man FINALLY stopped laughing and said, "I want you to tell me how you work your powers, where you got them, AND I want to know about Earth's secrets, such as how to make..." He looked thoughtful. "What are those large things that run on track called?"  
  
"A TRAIN." Fuoconero said.  
  
"Right. I knew that! Anyways, if you don't, we're going to have to take extreme measures."  
  
"Which means?" BB said, but the man was already leaving, taking Fuoconero with him.  
  
BB noticed that she looked sad. Why did she seem so familiar?!?!

* * *

BB thinks he knows Fuoconero? Why? Will he get out? What about Star? Will she realize it's a fake? What will they do to her when she realizes what's going on? Why is Fuoconero not liking what's going on? Wow, that's a lot of questions!!!  
  
YES!!! I got this chapter finished before we left! We're going camping for the weekend so I won't be able to work on my stories. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. A mysterious visitor

Disclaimer: I think you know by now that I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!!!  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: NO! I can't answer those questions! I must not spoil the plot!!! My lips are sealed! (Pulls a zipper over my mouth) (I think I had too much sugar again...)  
  
Wisteria Fox: Thanks, both for the nice things you said and for telling me what spiffy means.  
  
Rochelle: Thanks, and I know what's it like to say "please review" when you mean to say "please update". I've done it a few times (blushes).  
  
Cool Cat 96: Thanks.  
On with the story!

* * *

Fuoconero went to the control panel to the Tameranean's simulation chamber after she took a walk around the ship. She hated doing this, but it was necessary. 'For now.' She thought.

* * *

Starfire was playing with her little brother (A.N. I'm not sure if she actually has a little brother in the TV show, but in this, she was a little brother, a little sister, a grown-up brother, and Blackfire) when her mother called to her. "Koriandr!"  
  
'She called me "Koriandr again!' Starfire thought as she replied, "Yes, mother?"  
  
"Please change into something nice. I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"Yes mother!" Star called back. She went to her room to change, wondering what the surprise could be and why her mother was acting so strangely.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting in a corner of his cell. Two of the reptilian-people that had referred to themselves as "Canerosians" were watching him. Every so often a robotic hand would show up and they'd start interrogating him. If he didn't cooperate---which he never did---they would zap him with the hand.  
  
Now, he was avoiding them in hopes that they'd leave and he could try to get out. He couldn't help but wonder, 'Where are the other Titans? What are they doing to them?'

* * *

Fuoconero programmed the simulation chamber to put someone in front of the door when the Tameranean in front of the door. Someone the Tameranean and Fuoconero both knew.  
  
Someone they knew all too well.

* * *

Starfire was in a nice lavender dress that touched the floor. Her crimson hair was pulled into a pollyanna. It looked really nice.  
  
Star's mom smiled as she opened the door. "Starfire, I think you'll enjoy this surprise."  
  
Starfire saw someone by the door and gasped. It was...

* * *

Who is it? Why doesn't Fuoconero like doing this? What IS happening to the other Titans? Who does Fuoconero know this person? How does Star? Why...oh, never mind. I'm out of questions.

Please review!


	4. WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll tell you that I don't own Teen Titans (whoops, I just did!!!)  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Thanks for Crow and you'll have to wait for the answers!  
  
Rochelle: Sorry to confuse you.

* * *

...Blackfire.  
  
"Sister?!?!" Starfire exclaimed. She turned to her mother. "You said she would never be accepted here!"  
  
"When did I say that?" Her mother said.  
  
"After you discovered that she went to jail!"  
  
"Koriandr, she never went to jail."  
  
"No! I'm not dreaming! You're lying! You are not my mother! Something is wrong! What is going on?"  
  
Blackfire and her mother's faces fell. Blackfire fuzzed up and vanished, with her mother soon following. Soon, the entire room disappeared.  
  
Starfire saw that she was in a big gray room. On one wall was a glass panel. Through the glass panel, she saw two figures: a teenage girl looking full of regret and sympathy.  
  
There was also a man, who had an evil smile on his face. Starfire realized something bad was going to happen.

* * *

The captain said, "She finally figured it out. Get the machine ready. I'm sure the changeling will cooperate now."  
  
Fuoconero felt bad. Something had to be done. It had to be done THAT DAY.

* * *

Beast Boy was avoiding the aliens when two of them in green-gray suits showed up. One was carrying gun-shaped device and the other was holding a metal band.  
  
BB knew that something bad was going to happen. He tried to change into a gorilla, but the man with the gun-like device shot it at him. It was an electric charge that zapped him. He turned back to normal.  
  
The one with the metal band walked up to him. Before BB could react, the alien put it on him. He tried to break out of it, but it was too strong. Besides, he couldn't change anymore. Apparently, the armband stopped him from changing.  
  
The two aliens dragged him out of the room. They walked door corridors with black-gray walls.  
  
Soon, he found himself in a room that looked like the room he saw through the glass panel from his cell.  
  
He saw another glass panel. He looked through it and gasped.  
  
In the middle of a gray room, Star's unconscious body was lying on a metal table.  
  
Star woke up. A big mechanical arm came out of the ceiling and made a grab at Star. She jumped off the table and tried to blast it with her starbolts.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"You see," The very annoying, unwelcome, and familiar voice of the captain said, "that device is made to follow Tameraneans. She can't use her powers because we put something in the air. If the arm catches her," he evilly chuckled, "to borrow a human phrase, 'it won't be pretty'."  
  
BB glared at the captain. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
The captain smirked. "So you'll tell us what we want to know. According to our data, you're madly in love with her."  
  
BB looked puzzled. "Who told you that?!?! If anyone likes her, it's Robin!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The captain looked furious. "Fuoconero, you said that!"  
  
"That's right. I'VE been sabotaging the mission ever since I knew what we were doing!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to hurt Starfire. Not again."  
  
"Star never mentioned you!" BB said.  
  
"Yes she did. I'm not really a Canerosian."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Everyone said.  
  
She grabbed her hair and began to pull on it. She was...

* * *

Who is she? Please review! 


	5. I don't believe it!

Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans! (Lawyers surround me) Never mind, sadly, I don't.  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: You'll find out this chapter! (Yells at Singe) You'd BETTER not be glad when she dies! I want to read the rest of her stories!  
  
Clueless90: I am! I am! (Grins)  
  
Cool Cat 96: You'll find out!  
  
J Potter: Thanks.  
  
Desert Hawk: Thanks.  
  
Rochelle: Maybe. Maybe not.  
  
The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe: Perhaps...  
  
Maybe I should just talk for a long time so you have to wait to see who is it...  
  
Fuoconero: HURRY UP!!! MY ARM IS GETTING SORE FROM STAYING IN THIS POSTION!!!  
  
BB: Yeah! 'Sides, this armband hurts!  
  
Star: I wish to stop running from this strange metal thing!  
  
AM: (chuckles)  
  
Everyone: WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!?!  
  
AM: You guys telling me why you want me to hurry up and start the story is taking up space!  
  
Everyone: JUST START THE STORY ALREADY!!!  
  
AM: All right! Ow, my ears hurt.

BTW, someone got it right.

Everyone: GOT WHAT RIGHT?!?!

AM: Who Fuoconero really is.

Everyone: REALLY?!?! WHO?!?!

AM: I can't tell you that!

Everyone: ARRRGHH!!!

AM: I LOVE BEING EVIL!!!

* * *

...Blackfire.  
  
"BLACKFIRE?!?!" Beast Boy yelled.  
  
Starfire was too busy to notice anything, so she didn't say anything.  
  
The captain, however, said, "Who?"  
  
"Star's sister." BB said. He looked at Blackfire. "What are you doing with THEM?!?!" He said, pointing at the Canerosians.  
  
"I'll explain later!" She said. She shot eye-beams at BB's armband. It fell off. "Just go!"  
  
BB turned into a lion and tackled the Canerosian that was holding the gun- thing. He was unconscious once BB was finished.  
  
Blackfire flew near the ceiling. The rest of her disguise fell off. She shot two starbolts at the glass. It shattered.  
  
Starfire saw the hole and jumped through it. Instantly, her powers came back. Blackfire said, "Go, Starfire! I'll take care of them! GO!!!"  
  
She turned and looked at the captain. Her eyes glowed and she was holding two starbolts. "This is for all the times you made me hurt Starfire and Beast Boy!"

* * *

Star and BB handled all the Canerosians just fine. They both asked each other what they knew about Blackfire. Once they had compared notes, Blackfire caught up with them. "I sabotaged the ship. It should stop any second now, but we've got to get out of here. BB, here's a spacesuit. Star and I don't need one." (A.N. I wonder: why don't they need spacesuits when they need to breathe underwater?)  
  
BB put on the spacesuit and put it on. It slid on over his suit (whatever you want to call what he usually wears).  
  
Blackfire opened the airlock. It was on the ceiling. She flew out the door, with Starfire following. BB found a button that gave him rocket boots. He pressed it and flew out the door too.  
  
Once they were out of the spaceship, BB said, "All right Blackfire, what's your game?"  
  
Blackfire sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you the whole story..."

* * *

Blackfire, Star, and BB: CONTINUED NEXT UPDATE?!?!  
  
AM: Yep. So, PLEASE REVIEW! BTW, The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe was right! It was Blackfire. Also, you're probably wondering where I got the name "Fuoconero". If you put a space between "Fuoco" and "Nero", it's "Black Fire" in Italian. I LOVE DICTIONARY . COM!!! 


	6. Blackfire's past and ANOTHER CLIFFIE!

Disclaimer: (Sobs) Did you have to remind me that I don't own Teen Titans?!?!  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: I said that Fuoconero---or should I say Blackfire---sabotaged the experiment, so she gave them the false information that they were in love. I laughed like crazy writing it. Oh, Singe, don't do that again.  
  
The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe: I was a little upset when I read your first review, actually. Not upset with you, upset because you got it! Anyways, I had a slight case of writer's block then, so that's why it was short.  
  
Werewolf: Thanks.

* * *

Blackfire said, "It all started after I went to jail. Believe it or not, my conscience started driving me crazy. Not being accepted at home anymore, hurting you, EVERYTHING I did. I changed my act and decided to start over."  
  
She continued, "After I got out of jail, I found the Canerosians. I thought that helping alien scientists would be a good thing to do, for a change. So I disguised myself as a Canerosian and volunteered to help."  
  
She concluded, "When I heard that you two were going to be taken for studies and the other Titans handed over to someone else, I realized that what they were doing was wrong. I wasn't willing to see Star get hurt again- --especially if I could stop it---so I started sabotaging it. For starters, I gave them false information. Second, I set up the simulation chamber so that Star would EASILY be able to tell that it wasn't real before she gave anything away that might be all too useful for them. I'm glad to see my work has paid off."  
  
"Where are the other Titans?" BB asked.  
  
"I have a device that'll lead us right to 'em. The captain left one of his extras lying out. He was SO foolish." Blackfire said. "Let's go!"

* * *

The three teenagers soon landed on Earth in Jump City. They soon ran into a deserted warehouse.  
  
"They're in there!" Blackfire said.  
  
Star threw a starbolt at the door. It was wooden and soon became splinters.  
  
They walked inside. They soon saw three cells; each had a Titan inside it.  
  
"Friends!" Starfire said. Blackfire clamped a hand on her mouth.  
  
"Sorry, Starfire," Blackfire said, "But you can't call out. We don't know if anyone's here or not."  
  
"Someone's here all right!" BB whispered. He pointed towards a figure that was coming closer. Star gasped.  
  
It was...

* * *

Who is it?!?! PLEASE DON'T GET IT RIGHT!!!  
  
Please Review!

BTW, sorry it's so short, but my case of writer's block with this story is getting worse.


	7. ANOTHER surprise!

Disclaimer: (Sigh) I don't own Teen Titans. Never have, never will.

Sorry it took me FOREVER to update, but FIRST I had writer's block, then school started! ARGGH!!!

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Maybe, maybe not. And I feel your pain about the chair (literally, I've done it). Also, Singe locked in a room with Crow? XD That cracked me up.

Werewolf: You're welcome. I know what its like to review and not get a response. I also know what its like to GET a response. Sorry 'bout rambling on if I did, but I also want to say sorry I didn't say more last time but I didn't know what else to say. Also, my favorite Titan USED to be Star but now I like them all equally.

Desert Hawk: Thanks.

The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe: Possibly. Then again, possibly not. :) (That's an evil smile, right?)

I think I'll talk for forever again...

Everyone: NO!!!!

AM: Darn...you know, I WAS going to tell them about future chapters, but you don't want me to talk, so...

Everyone: Really?

Am: Nah. I'm pulling your leg.

Everyone: WILL YOU STOP THAT?!?!

AM: Nope.

Everyone: (glares at AM)

AM: (meekly) Yes?

* * *

...Slade.

"SLADE?!?!" Beast Boy and Starfire said.

"Who?" Blackfire asked.

Star started to explain, but several Slade-bots jumped into the room. With all the racket they made, it was hard to have a conversation.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's kick some robot...Ah!"

BB was cut off by a robot trying to blast him with a laser.

He jumped into the air and turned into a lion. He did a flip and landed on the robot. Using his claws, he began destroying the robot.

Starfire and her sister began shooting the robots with starbolts until Blackfire said, "Star, go rescue the other titans! I'll protect you!" With that, she kicked a robot and sent it flying into another one.

Blackfire kept her word. Starfire made it to Robin's cell without getting hit.

Robin, who had been watching, said, "Star! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Robin, I am. How are you?"

"Fine. Could you get me out of here?"

Starfire could hear Cyborg cheering for Blackfire and Beast Boy as she blasted the lock of the door.

Robin got out and grabbed his belt and BO staff, which had been lying OUTISDE the cell.

Robin knocked the head of the nearest robot as soon as Star got out of the way.

Starfire flew over to Raven's and freed her. As soon as she was out of the cell, she said, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!!!"

Several robots went up in smoke.

Starfire flew over to Cyborg's. She blasted the lock off. Cyborg's sonic canon had been turned off, so she had to help him turn it back on.

Robin saw Slade at the back of the room. He jumped over several robots and got to him.

"There you are, Robin. I thought you wouldn't come."

"You're going to wish I hadn't once I'm through with you!" Robin said. He jumped into the air and tried to hit Slade on the head with his BO staff, but Slade blocked it with his own.

The BO battle raged as the other battle was nearly over. Two Tameraneans, and Azarathian, a changeling, and a cyborg can destroy robots pretty quickly.

Once the other battle was over, Star flew over to help Robin.

Too late.

Slade knocked Robin on the ground. Slade walked over to him, probably to gloat or finish him off.

Robin used this opportunity to jump back into the air and knock Slade's mask off his face.

Of course, it was a robot.

Everyone ran out of the building before the robot exploded.

"You've got a LOT of explaining to do!" Said a slightly bewildered, but mostly mad (at Slade), Cyborg.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness, but the writer's block hasn't totally gone away. Please review!


End file.
